Jolt
by hpfan1012
Summary: Ginny Weasley is now on her own. With Luna and Harry gathering up an evil army of vampires and dark wizards, can she face the fact that she will have to kill either her best friend, her former lover, or even both in a battle of good and evil?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny sat at the edge of her bed. Her tear stricken eyes gleamed in the moon light. There wasn't anyone in the dormitory except for her, lonely old Ginny. She looked out the window and clutched onto her pillow at thought. _Why did they leave me? Even Dumbledore..._

The door of the dormitory creaked open once she opened the window, the pillow in her free hand. She almost screamed in fear. There was only one other person in this school with her, and that was Luna Lovegood who was probably dead by now. A hooded boy entered the room with a wand in his hand. Her heart almost stopped.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The tip of their wand lit and the light revealed Harry Potter's face. She actually screamed this time and searched for her wand in her pants.

"No point of trying, you poor traitor," Harry hissed. A blazing fire erupted from his wand and made a wall of emerald flames blocking the door to the Common Room. Ginny found her wand and pointed it straight at his chest. There was silence except for the popping flames behind Harry. Their eyes met.

Ginny cried, "ARGH!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry said lazily.

"_Impedimenta_!" Ginny retorted. Their spells met and a shower of sparks came between them. Ginny scrambled to her feet and made her way to the window, the pillow still grasped in her left hand.

Harry yelled in fury, "NO! _CRUCIO!" _A green jet of light zipped past Ginny and made a crater on the wall with a _BOOM! _Ginny flung herself out of the room and out the window. She felt like a free woman as she felt the gust of icy air on her cheek. It seemed like she lay in mid air forever until the gravity came back.

Ginny screamed in terror as she hurtled towards the lake. Her heart beat faster and faster as she approached the dark, murky waters that would plunge her into the depths. Her hair flowed freely in the wind as though she was riding a horse... wow, how corny. Her tears were now from the air shooting through the openings of her eye and from the horrifying experience she was now experiencing.

She was two stories when she was about to meet the lake she pointed her wand at the lake. Without saying anything, there was a sound of a gunshot it looked like a bomb exploded in the lake. Water rose off the surface fifty feet, spraying Ginny with the dirty water. She whipped through the drizzle like she had done this before and she prepared to enter. Once her skin met the lake she felt like she was falling through air but slower.

Ginny was completely underwater. She didn't know that this spell didn't make her breathe underwater. She then thought of an idea... the pillow. She tapped the pillow once with her wand and it burst into flames. Giant bubbles erupted from the igniting, water-proof flames and Ginny closed her eyes tightly. She kicked her legs with so much power she felt like a motorboat.

"AIR!" she cried happily as she entered the bubble. It was made for her height and her width.

--

Ginny broke through the surface and crawled out of the horrible lake. She had gotten all wet, of course, but she was happy that she escaped Harry just in time to live. She about passed out on the cold, hard rocks when a hooded man came over to her.

"Beginner's luck," sneered Harry, "You should be grateful that I taught you that charm!" Ginny's face dropped. She reached for her wand but Harry kicked it away. He pointed it at Ginny's smooth, pale white neck and he inhaled through his gritted teeth. His eyes turned from green to red in a blink of an eye. He continued, "It's been wonderful since I have become a vampire. I'm a wizard and a vampire... what more could you want?"

He bent down by Ginny and held her in his arms. She winced as he sniffed her neck and exhaled with his mouth. His breath was so cold that it sent shivers down her spine.

"You're blood," Harry said coldly, "I have never smelled any other blood like it. It's so strong and sweet. It's like a chocolate shake to you mortals." Ginny smacked his hand away from her neck.

Ginny growled, "Remember when you were a mortal like the rest of us? Don't be all melodramatic." Harry hissed and narrowed his eyebrows. With inhuman speed, he grasped her wrist and pinned it on the ground. She screamed in agonizing pain while he did that with her other wrist.

Harry said darkly, "I remember those filthy days. I used to hang out with mudbloods and and blood-traitors like you. I should've been a Slytherin and joined Voldemort. But no...I was convinced to kill him."

Ginny retorted, "Those _filthy _days stopped a week ago after you killed Voldemort and got bitten by that vampire!" Harry smiled like a maniac.

"Being bitten by a vampire," Harry began, smelling the scent of pine trees by him, "Was one of the most painful yet exhilarating experiences in my life. I'm glad that woman bit me! Now I can hopefully roam and rule the world in about two years. I'll get minions, followers... you could be my minion if you'd want, Ginny. All you have to do is tell me... die or transform?" Ginny began to sob and more tears trickled down her eyes.

"Y-you are insane!" Ginny cried.

"Am I?" Harry hissed, "Am I really the one who is insane? I _was _insane. I was insane for believing in Dumbledore who is rotting in hell right now. I was insane for not joining the Death Eaters. I was insane for kissing _you_." He pointed his pale white finger at Ginny.

Ginny cried, "Take that back!"

"Never," Harry cackled.

Ginny whispered with a dark face, "Burn in hell, Harry Potter."

Harry retorted, "I'd love to." Ginny closed her eyes and stopped crying. She was breathing normally now. It was though a vampire wasn't threatening to kill her.

"You are the most disgusting creatures ever known to man!" Ginny said with no anger, "Why would I ever join you in your quest to rule the world?"

Harry smiled and stared into the moonlight. "Immorality, no hunger, only thirst. You have the power to decide whether to kill or inject venom that creates mortals vampires. Changing irises, lightning fast speed, and for your advantage, magic," Harry said peacefully with a real smile, "I could be you mate for all eternity."

Ginny smirked and said weakly, "The last part made me not want to join." Harry's face dropped.

"Very well, then," Harry said, back into his cold voice, "I have no choice but to kill you." He craned his neck towards Ginny's neck that was violently trembling, as long with her body. She screamed in terror as his blood red lips touched her icy cold skin.

Suddenly, a flash of brilliant red light came into view. Harry Potter rolled off of Ginny's body, groaning silently to himself. Ginny stared at the girl in front of her. She had pale white hair flowing with the breeze that revealed her small and delicate face.

Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Luna's Secret

There was a loud _crack! _and Ginny and Luna appeared by the Burrow. Luna was leaning over on Ginny, barely conscious. There was blood streaming down from her arm but she refused to let Ginny to see what it was. Ginny dragged Luna to the front door where Molly Weasley stared at the two teenage girls with wide eyes.

"Ginny!" she gasped as she opened the door, "Luna!"

Luna breathed, "It's nothing."

Ginny set Luna on the couch where she fell asleep fast. Ginny looked at her mother uncomfortably. Mrs. Weasley asked, "What happened to you two? I thought the students left two days ago when... well, you know what." Ginny gulped down a huge wad of spit and crashed on a recliner.

Ginny explained, "I had a late notice. I was asleep for almost a full day. No one bothered to wake me up when they were fleeing from Harry." She gripped the side of the recliner to relieve her pain. A tear streaked down her cheek at the thought of the new Harry.

"Wait just a damn minute Ginny," Molly said with anger flaring in her eyes, "I have to have a word with your brother Ronald." Her mother barged out of the room and left Ginny alone with sleeping Luna. Her eyes gazed at the drops of blood coming down from the sleeve. What caused that when she wasn't even attacked?

Ginny got onto her knees quietly and crawled over to Luna. She gripped the end of the sleeve and prepared for her worst nightmare. The anticipation began to make her nauseous. Her grip weakened and it felt the wind was knocked out of her. Everything went dim and she began to smell the salty blood before her. She uttered, "Uh..." and blacked out onto the floor. Just as her head slammed onto the floor, the blood stopped dripping.

--

"Ginny!" a male's voice echoed through her head, "Ginny! Wake up!"

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she saw herself face to face with Harry Potter. But it wasn't the new Harry Potter... it was the old one that she knew and loved. She was laying in meadow on an island. About 10 yards each direction of her body was just land and the rest was a calm sea that smelled lovely to her.

Ginny smiled and whispered, "Harry..." He grinned and craned his neck towards her trembling mouth. It had been so long since they had a real kiss that actually meant something. She gripped the back of his shirt as their lips met for only a split second before a growling noise came from inside his chest.

Before she had a chance to react, everything around her began to burn into emerald flames. She screamed as his mouth darted towards her marble smooth neck. His fangs sunk into her neck like butter and she shouted for help while screaming in agonizing pain. After about ten seconds of this pain, she felt numb everywhere in her body. Her hands moved from his back and free fell onto the smoldering ground beneath her.

"Kill Luna..." he hissed before he vanishing into thin air, leaving Ginny to lay on Hell Island.

--

Ginny screamed in terror as she woke up. She slapped her neck to feel the spot that Harry bit her. It was nothing but normal, smooth skin. She exhaled heavily as she closed her eyes peacefully.

"Ginny?" Luna asked frantically, "What... what happened?" Ginny opened her eyes again and gulped.

She responded, "Harry. I dreamt about him and he-he bit me." Luna's eyes widened and she crashed onto the couch she had fell asleep on. She pressed her palm to her forehead and looked a little bit stressed out.

Ginny asked, "Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you bleeding earlier? I want to know now!" Ginny demanded. Luna looked up and gave Ginny a glare. Her eyes turned to crimson easily. Ginny's heart almost stopped. Every thing in her body started to shut down. Fear overpowered her mind. She wasn't safe.

Luna sneered, "It's nothing Ginny!"

"Y-You're a vampire?" Ginny barely whispered. Luna's face turned pale white.

Luna snarled, "I don't need this. I'm going." She picked up her wand and darted towards the door. Ginny flicked her wand and the door slammed shut and locked. Luna pressed her finger tips onto the door and growled. Luna hissed, "Don't mess with me Ginny."

Ginny cried, "Why would you do such a thing? Why would you join Harry with his new found army?"

"Maybe because I want to!" Luna retorted.

Ginny had a tear trickling down her cheek from the corner of her eye. Luna exhaled calmly and rest her wand on the kitchen counter. Luna stared out the window and asked, "Have you ever felt as though you could rule the world?" There was silence between the two teenage girls.

"Sometimes," Ginny muttered.

Luna said happily, "That's how I feel like. I'm a... _vampire_." Ginny clutched her wand harder and wanted to knock out Luna. Anger was flaring inside her body.

Ginny said through clenched teeth, "Don't do this to me. You're my only friend that can destroy Harry forever! You know his weakness! You know how vampires can die!" Luna screamed in fury and pointed her wand at Ginny. Luna's pupils turned to slits and you could actually see fire glinting in her eyes.

_BANG!_

Ginny was knocked backwards and fell behind the recliner and rest on the floor. Luna unlocked the door and stormed out to leave Ginny bleeding on the floor, trying to cry for help but painful woes clogged her throat. _Why would Luna do such a thing?_

As Mrs. Weasley entered the sitting room and screamed in fear that her daughter was dying on the floor, Ginny remembered the two most haunting words she had ever heard of: _Kill Luna._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting Hermione

"I'll go on one condition," Ron whispered as he and Ginny sat in the kitchen.

Ginny asked anxiously, "What would it be?" Ron smirked and looked down at the table.

Ron replied, "I get to kill Luna and you kill Harry." Ginny's face dropped. How could she face the fact that she would be watching her friend die before her very eyes? Even Harry Potter, her former lover, watching him writher in pain as he slowly dies and becomes nothing but dust? She fiddled around with her wand a little bit before answering.

"Of course," Ginny agreed.

So Ron and Ginny left in the middle of the night with their mother and Fred and George sleeping in their rooms. They wore dark cloaks with emerald lining for the collar and sleeves that looked like they belonged to Slytherin. Ginny's stomach turned as they reached the edge of the garden and to the rolling hills to the village.

Ron asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Ginny nodded.

"_Accio brooms!" _Ron muttered and flicked his wand. This was the hard part about leaving. The brooms shot out of the shed noisily and zoomed towards the two siblings. A light flickered on from one of the rooms in the Burrow and Ginny's eyes widened. Ron ordered, "Run! The brooms will catch up with us!"

Ginny clutched Ron's hand and they sprinted out of the Burrow's boundaries and to one of the steep hills that lead them to the Lovegood home. The house door banged open and Mrs. Weasley roared, "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" Thats when the brooms zipped over to them and they got on them at the speed of light.

At the same time, they both kicked up from the ground and shot towards the starry night sky. Ginny looked back to see her mother still yelling at them. She couldn't help but smirk.

"So," Ron began after the Burrow became nothing but a dot behind them, "Loony Lovegood is a vampire now?" Ginny frowned and looked below them to see the rolling hills become a flat terrian. Ginny bent her head to feel the icy wind slap on her face. It reminded her of Hogwarts...

Ginny said, "Yes." Her voice went with the wind and it trailed behind them.

Ron commanded, "Village ahead. Prepare to go up into the clouds."

"But we'll get wet!" Ginny complained. Ron was so close that he clutched onto her sleeve and pulled her upwards towards the thin sheet of clouds above the Muggle village below them. Ginny pulled out her wand but Ron shook his head quickly.

"Too risky."

"Why not take a chance?" Ginny asked with a wide grin.

Ron frowned and said roughly, "We're not on a quest to find the missing cupcake for the Rainbow Unicorns. We're hunting vampires now, Ginny. This is serious. There's a chance for death or we might become vampires if we're not careful." Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned forward on her broom. She sped up so Ron was on her trail.

Ginny laughed, "Catch me if you can!"

"GINNY!" Ron roared. Suddenly the thin sheet of clouds became a blanket. They entered an endless space of a wet, pale white background. He could no longer see Ginny's fluttering cloak.

He suddenly heard Ginny scream.

Ron bit his lip lightly and sped up with great speed for his broom. He yelled, "Ginny? Where are you?" He made it out of the monotonous cloud and found Ginny being chased by a cloaked figure. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the figure that was easily to aim.

Ginny cried, "Help!"

"_Impedimenta!" _Ron bellowed. There was a flash of white light; the force of the spell caused Ron to back up ten yards in two seconds. The jet of white light hit the hooded person in the back and they crumpled off of their broom and towards the ground below them. Ron trailed the hooded person who was screaming on the top of their lungs. It sounded like a familiar girl's voice... "Hermione," he breathed.

He caught up with Hermione and held her in his arms. She was still screaming as he rocked her in his arms.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron yelled with a smile.

"I don't know! AH!" Hermione screamed. He smiled and craned his neck to her face, prepared for a kiss when-

Ginny just had to spoil it with a Stunning Spell.

--

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat on a mossy log in the forest away from the village. Ginny sighed, "I don't think we can make it with all these obstacles in the way." Hermione sighed.

"I can help for a little price," she offered, standing up and looking at the pond before them.

Ginny sneered, "My family is dirt poor so cough something non-expensive up!" Hermione shot her an evil glare that sent goosebumps crawling all over Ginny's skin.

Hermione said quietly, "Privacy. Ron and I have privacy and you can stay away when we are having alone time." Ginny scowled and looked at her brother. Ginny's face dropped when Ron gave her a look that meant to stick with Hermione's rule. Ginny crossed her arms and stared at the pond.

"As long as you're quiet," Ginny mumbled, "I don't really give a damn."

"On we go then," Hermione said with a brightening smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Scent

"Wake up," Hermione whispered frantically, slapping her fiance on the cheek, "Ronald, get up!" Ron opened his eyes lazily and yawned. She put a finger on his lips. When he looked into her eyes he could see terror. Her breathing was heavy.

Ron asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

Hermione said quickly, "Get on your broom. We're going to Gringotts." Before he had a chance to react to her words, she forced him up and half carried him towards the log that had their brooms mounted on it. It must have been the middle of the night, a few hours past since they camped out.

Ron breathed, "Where's Ginny?"

She explained, "She's on the way there right now." She handed Ron his broom with force but then his grip loosened and the broom fell onto the ground. Hermione, irritated, shouted, "Dammit Ronald, get your head in the game! Life may be on the line!" Ron got on his broom and the two of them kicked off of the ground and zipped above the tree tops and into the night.

--

Hermione was ahead of Ron by about 5 yards with her hard concentration. Ron was on the verge of passing out and he went about five miles per hour below her.Every timeshe would look behind her shoulder she gave Ron a glower and he sped up. Once he was next to Hermione, he shouted over the howling wind, "What's the matter? What's happening at the bank?"

"We think Harry is heading there," Hermione panted, "He may already be there if we're unfortunate. If we're lucky, Ginny might be there already. We're only about ten miles away right now. With our speed, we'll be there in about seven minutes." Ron leaned forwards on his broom and went farther ahead than Hermione.

It was about five minutes and they reached Diagon Alley, which was pitch black. Legally, they were trespassing. They landed hard on the cobble stone pathway and ran at full speed towards Gringotts.

"Oh no!" Hermione screamed. The door was broken open and all the lights were on, following with flashes of green, red, and various lights. They heard Ginny struggling inside as they approached the steps.

They barged in the bank and they now experienced one of the most horrifying battles they have ever seen. Fire was ablaze and goblins were thrown into the reddish flames and disappeared. The marble pillars were all broken and were now debris on the floor. Lastly, they almost saw ten dead goblins on the floor.

The door shut loudly behind them and they knew they were trapped.

"_Crucio!" _a familiar voice roared. Hermione tackled Ron out of the way as the green jet of light missed them by inches. They slid for about five seconds until they were behind a ruined pillar. Another Cruciatus was thrown at them and it blasted the rest of the pillar apart and the marble shot in all directions.

Hermione looked before her very eyes at Luna Lovegood. Her eyes were blood red and her hair was turning a strawberry blonde. She was taller but looked scrawnier. Her lips curled into a vicious smile. She was thirsty.

"_Stupef-!" _Hermione cried, her wand pointed straight at Luna. Before she could finish her spell, Luna ran at her with amazing speed and gripped her wrist.

Luna hissed, "Sorry about this." She swung Hermione into the air and threw her onto the concrete wall. She fell onto the floor with her wrist sprained and it hurt like hell to her, not to mention it was her wand arm. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the blurry blob of Luna running towards her.

With some effort, Hermione attempted a Disarming Charm. And you know what? It worked! The jet of scarlet light met with Luna's chest. She screamed in terror as she was sent into the air and barely skidded on the ceiling and landed on a wooden desk which crumpled underneath her.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, watching her fiance battle with a bloodthirsty vampire... Lavender Brown.

Lavender pounced at Ron and tackled him beneath her now crushing weight. She took out her razor sharp fingernails and rose her hand to cut his neck open. Hermione put her wand in her other hand and attempted a Cruciatus Curse. Lavender was pushed off of Ron with the force of the curse but didn't scream in pain, since she was a vampire.

Ron panted, "Ginny! Where's Harry?"

Lavender suddenly tackled Ron again and slid out her fangs. The moment was more dramatic than it should have been... and heartbreaking. Hermione thought her life flashed before her eyes as her heart tore in half. Lavender bent down her head to kiss Ron on the lips. Hermione could tell that Ron was enjoying it... she could tell Ron wanted more of Lavender. It was as thought it were a trance.

The blazing heat of the fire next to Hermione didn't bother her anymore. All she really cared about was killing Lavender and feeding Ron to some werewolves. She got to her feet and roared, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Lavender's lips pulled away from Ron and she disappeared in a flash with her incredible running abilities, and the next thing Hermione knew was that Lavender was pushing her against a wall.

"Ron loves me," Lavender hissed as she slid Hermione farther towards the ceiling so her feet dangled next to Lavender's head. Her eyes kept flickering from blue to red every second. She continued, "He never liked you, you Mudblood!" She clutched onto Hermione's cloak and flung her towards the scarlet flames.

Was this the end of Hermione Granger?

_NO! _Hermione cried inside her mind, _NOT THIS EARLY IN LIFE!_

As she approached the flames with her face inches away from the fire, a lightning fast figure caught her in mid air. After a second of being saved, Hermione was released onto the ground. She rolled around five times before glancing at the figure. He had jet black hair, green eyes, and a scar. Harry saved her.

Harry roared, "We are leaving now!"

With a snap from the four vampires, one a man from the bank, they disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Hermione was left glaring at Ron, who was still dazed by the kiss Lavender left for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco

The Ministry of Magic came to the bank exactly two minutes after the attack. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat on a rather comfy marble debris of a pillar and began to tell their story. Every time Hermione didn't have to speak she had to glare at Ron.

"Okay," a worker from the Ministry declared, "You're innocent. You can go now so the others can investigate more of this scene. We recommend a good night sleep, but keep an eye open. You never know who can pop by at any moment." The three teens got up from the pile of debris and walked to the doors that were forced down onto the ground so it didn't trap the others inside.

Once they were outside, Hermione immediately started yelling, "Why did you kiss Lavender Ronald?" Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the steps and to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron retorted, "I didn't kiss that leech, Hermione! She kissed me!"

"Then why did you enjoy it?" Hermione snarled with an evil glare. Ginny walked down the cobble stone streets that cast long and dark shadows on her. It must have been hours when they were in the bank because the sun was just creeping out of the horizon. The echoing from the fight rang her ears and started to annoy her.

She walked peacefully into the Leaky Cauldron where there was no one but the bartender and her.

"Damn Ministry workers," Tom hissed under his breath while washing his mugs and plates, "Thinking they can barge right in here without my permission." Ginny sat at the bar and sighed heavily. Tom glanced at Ginny and put on a fake smile as though it were happy days.

Ginny asked, "Can I have a butterbeer please?"

"Ah, sorry miss," Tom sighed, continuing to wash the mugs, "The last butterbeer went to that gentleman in the back. Don't worry, though, some more will come in the afternoon if you choose to stay." Ginny looked back at the darkened room and saw a pale boy sitting at one of the tables drinking some foamy butterbeer. She narrowed her eyebrows and stalked towards him.

Ginny asked Tom, "Mind if I light some candles in here?"

"Sure, go ahead," Tom mumbled. Ginny flicked her wand and all the back candles lit at once. Ginny almost screamed in horror as she found one of her enemies sitting at the table glowering at her. She backed up on a shaky wooden pillar and dug her fingernails in it.

He smiled weakly and greeted, "Hello Ginny."

"Draco," Ginny whispered. "What are you doing here, sitting at a bar like this. Shouldn't you be torturing Muggles and killing-" she shuddered at her future word- "_Mudbloods?" _Draco put on a wide grin.

He chuckled, "I'm through with that stuff, Ginny. I hate my father and I only visit them once a month for about five minutes. I never went to my Aunt Bellatrix's funeral either. I'm not part of the Death Eaters, even though I have the tattoo." He pulled his sleeve back to reveal a faint Dark Mark tattoo, laying, dying on his wrist. Draco sighed, "Ever since Voldemort died, _thank God, _the Dark Mark is growing weaker and weaker. Soon it will just be a sketch."

Ginny asked calmly, "Still, you never told me why you were here."

"I came here with the Ministry, of course!" Draco explained, "I'm the Vice President in the Mythical Creature Defensive department. You didn't know?"

Ginny said with a faint smile, "Congratulations. Go kill Potter, now." They both laughed silently to this. Ginny sat down on the other side of the table with Draco as though they were friends. She asked, "So you are plan B if, let's say, if three vampires broke into Gringotts to feed on others and possibly let them join an army that would lead to world domination?"

Draco frowned and asked wearily, "How did you know about that?"

Ginny said with a smile, "I was there battling you dork. If I wasn't there, almost all of Gringotts would have been turned into blood thirsty vampires."

Draco offered, "You need a butterbeer?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and said suspiciously, "You know that you were the lucky one to get the last." Draco pulled out his wand at the speed of light and tapped his mug of butterbeer lightly. There was the sound of something heavy moving on a wooden floor and a duplicate of butterbeer appeared out of thin air. Ginny gasped, "A Ministry worker doing something illegal?"

"Ah, who gives a crap," Draco said lazily. He pushed the butterbeer to Ginny and she immediately took a huge swallow of it. It ran down her throat and she felt the bruises on her body feel like heaven.

Ginny smiled and said sweetly, "Thanks, Draco. You're not so bad after all, are you?"

"I don't know," Draco said coldly, "I just might be a vampire for all you know." Ginny's heart raced.

Ginny snapped, "Don't say that! You have no idea how much I am worth to the vampires. I'm on the run from them!" She took another sip from her butterbeer, still glaring at Draco.

Draco sighed, "Then why did you meet with them last night?"

"I wanted to save the people and goblins at Gringotts, stupid!" Ginny scoffed. Draco rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his butterbeer in utter silence. Ginny rest her head on the table and exhaled heavily.

Draco said in a whisper, "Ever heard of nice and friendly vampires?" Ginny perked her head up to listen to more of his story.

"No, not really," Ginny replied, stirring her drink with a straw, "Only very few."

Draco closed his eyes as he prepared to tell something that he probably never told anyone but himself. He confessed, "Ginny...I'm a vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

Joined

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Draco looked at her with his now fiery, passionate eyes. She cracked a smile and looked away, giggling at the fact that Draco was a so called "vampire." The crackling fire behind them made flames glow in his darkened eyes to make it evil yet handsome.

"What?" Draco asked eagerly, "What's wrong?"

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah right. I'm not that dumb Draco. Everyone knows that vampires can change their eyes to red. I don't think you can even try to do it." Draco frowned and closed his eyes.

"Just watch," he breathed. Ginny rolled her eyes and sipped some of her butterbeer. When she least expected it, Draco opened his eyes quicker than a bolt of lightning and revealed his glowering red eyes. Ginny screamed and spit all of her butterbeer onto the table. She fell onto the floor startled and crawled away from the creature.

Draco cried, "Ginny! Wait!"

"Get away from me you monster!" Ginny screamed as she scrambled onto her feet. Tom the bartender was now whipping out his wand and pointing it at Draco.

He hissed, "Don't harm the lady you scoundrel. Get back where you belong... dead." Draco looked at Tom with his now eyes filled with horror. Tom cried, "_Avada Kedavra!" _Draco didn't even have to scream in fear or anything; he ran at his unearthly reflexes towards the door. He zipped past Ginny with all of her hair flowing with the gust of wind he left behind her. Floorboards under him raised and made a ramp as he crashed through the wooden door and into Diagon Alley. All of that happened in about a half of a second.

Ginny's arms were trembling and her heart was racing.

"Anything for you, miss?" Tom asked awkwardly, hiding his wand in his cloak. Ginny nodded her head and walked towards the broken door. She peered out and saw no trace of Draco, but saw her brother and Hermione still arguing. They apparently didn't know that a vampire was running past them at the speed of light.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air and snapped at Ginny, "Why did you leave us? You could have made yourself useful and ran a few arands for me!" Ginny shot her an evil glare and glanced back at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny shuddered and explained, "I just ran into Draco Malfoy."

"Alas," Ron sighed, "An actual nice vampire-"

Ginny cried, "What the hell did you say?" Ron looked at her with his widened eyes.

Ron informed, "Draco Malfoy is part of the VAV. Vampires Against Vampires. He's the leader of the pack too." Ginny clutched onto her brother's collar and shook him violently.

Ginny snarled, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Calm down Ginny!" Hermione said and patted Ginny's back, but Ginny quickly slapped her hand away and screamed lightly in fury.

Ginny yelled, "We could've had him in our group to go against the PV!"

"PV?" Hermione and Ron asked, confused.

Ginny said quickly, "Potter's Vampires. Ugh, dammit!"

Ron scolded, "You don't have to swear in every sentence young lady."

"Young lady?" Hermione snickered.

Ginny cried, "Enough! We're going to go into the God damn ice cream shop to get a cone and get on our way to where we need to go!" She lead the way towards the ice cream shop where Ron and Hermione were whispering behind the evil red headed leader.

"She needs to watch her bloody language!" Ron said through his teeth.

"Language rehab. You suppose they have one of those in England?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," Ron sighed, "Too bad. I think there is one in Hollywood, California though. I heard all the Muggle stars like Lindsay Lohan, Britney Spears, and Demi Lavato go."

Hermione asked, "Who's Demi Lavato?"

"I don't know," Ron said, staring into the brightening sky, "But I heard her singing sucks and the Jonas Brothers do too."

--

So the three teens mounted their brooms and said a farewell to Diagon Alley, where people were just beginning to enter and noticing how Gringotts was torn apart. They whizzed past all the shops and craneys and made their way into the chilly autumn air.

"Wizard ice cream is best," Ginny said happily as she licked her double brownie deluxe featuring extra hot fudge and extreme chocolate taste with a hint of cherry on top. Hermione and Ron ditched the ice cream shop to go to Gringotts and see what was left of the blood thirsty vampires. All they found was a letter that read _Hermione _on it.

She opened the letter and began to read it in her mind.

_Hermione,_

_We're leaving to where crosses meet,_

_Where the rivers flow north,_

_To where the sun never shines,_

_Where people are always pale._

She gulped a huge wad of spit down her throat. They were talking about Bulgaria where the vampires usually roamed every night. She checked the note for a signature but there was not a name in sight.

"So where are we headed?" Ginny asked as she sped up to catch up with them.

"Bulgaria," Hermione said dryly, "Where the rivers flow north for the vampires control it to lure lost campers into their lair. Where death and fear cross for an ultimate weapon. The sun never shines in the city of Volknaugh...where the people are always pale. It makes total sense. Harry is gathering up foreign vampires because their stronger and smarter than the other vampires."

Ron growled, "Going to see Viktor Krum for a reunion?"

A tear trickled down from the corner of Hermione's eye as she said dully, "Ron... Viktor is a vampire."

"Oh for the love for all who is immortal!" Ginny scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if our mother was a vampire now! It's the new style!" Hermione shot an iron wilting glare at Ginny and scowled. Ginny continued, "Well... I just hate how all of our friends have turned into vampires."

Ron suddenly noticed that they were about to pass the Burrow.

"Hermione," Ron said quickly, "We need to stop at the Burrow. I think I know who could join us."

_A/N: I'm sooo excited about this story! Just wait. It will get better. Oh, and sorry about the Demi Lavato and Britney Spears stuff. I was so tired when I wrote that part so I'm keeping it. ;)_


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

This story has been delayed because of it's lack of reviews. Well, reviews don't matter to me anymore. :) I'm moving this story to my other Fanfiction account, "ObsessedTwilightFan." It may take a day or two to figure this all out, but I will continue this story on that account.

-Matt


End file.
